The Last Thing She Said
by smartprettyawkward
Summary: Lucy regrets the last thing she said to Kevin, but will she have the chance to take it back?
1. Last Thing Chapter 1

**This has nothing to do with my other story. It won't be very long, or as good as A Rush of Wings – if you haven't read that one, please do! That one took me a whole summer to write and I wrote this in a weekend. So it's not as well written, but I wanted something else to do. The lyrics (in later chapters) are from Ryan Tyler's song "The Last Thing She Said" Anyway, please review!**

The buzzing on the alarm woke Kevin up and he moaned, rubbing his hand over his face. It was Monday morning and he hated Mondays. He leaned over and fumbled around, finally turning it off. He turned to kiss Lucy, but she wasn't there. He looked over and saw her sitting at the table. She was reading, but seemed distracted. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to take a shower and when he came out, she was still sitting there.

He sauntered over to the table quietly, wanting to surprise her. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. She didn't look up or acknowledge that he was there. "Is something wrong?" Again she didn't look or respond. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you." She snapped

"Well..."

"And nothings wrong." She sighed. "I need to study, so are you done interrogating me?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm not interrogating you." He walked away to get some cereal.

"But I have to ask, did you enjoy your little date yesterday?" Lucy said with an even tone, but Kevin could tell she was angry.

"What?" Kevin nearly dropped the box of Cornflakes.

"I saw you and that woman coming out of the station yesterday." She yelled as she stood and shoved her chair under the table.

Kevin's moth opened ready to explain, but Lucy cut him off.

"No need to explain Kevin. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." She quickly gathered her books. She was thoroughly pissed off.

Now Kevin knew what she was talking about. The woman he was with wasn't a girlfriend on the side. He would never cheat on her. Never. Her husband abused her and she finally had the strength and courage to leave him. She came to press charges and he was just walking her out to her car because she was upset.

"Lucy, it's not what you think. Please, let me explain." He begged.

"Nope. I'm leaving for school. And while I'm gone, why don't you pack your bags and leave."

"Luce-."

She grabbed her bags and started for the door, but she stopped. She turned around to face him. "I hate you Kevin Kinkirk." She slammed the door and left.

She was all ready running late for school. _That bastard_ she thought. How could he be having an affair? He told her he loved her and only her. Lies. And she believed them. She hit the steering wheel as she was forced to stop at another red light. She sat in silence thinking about Kevin. The light finally changed. Kevin was still on her mind and she didn't bother checking the intersection before she went.

Before she had time to react, a huge UPS truck slammed into the drivers side of her blue Chevy Trailblazer.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Last Thing Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope y'all like this chapter, it's short I know, but it's kinda hard to type a lot with a broken arm. Yep, I broke my arm on Monday and I missed 7th Heaven, I was pretty mad lol. But that's a whole other story :) Please review!**

Her eyes fluttered open, but she closed them again. The lights were to bright. She felt someone pulling her from her car, but couldn't see the face. The only thing she could see were red and blue flashing lights.

They finally pulled her from her totaled car and loaded her onto the stretcher. She saw them wheeling her to the helicopter and she knew it must be bad.

A voice caught her attention. "Do you know where you are?"  
She was confused and wasn't sure what was happening. As they lifted off the ground the only thing she could think about was

The last thing she said

To her husband that morning and

The look on his face when she slammed

The door and the way she drove off

Without one ounce of regret

And knowing 'I love you' was not,

The last thing she said

People were running around the room. Doctors were barking orders at the nurses. Her mind dint' think about the immense pain she was in. instead, she thought of Kevin. She thought about their argument. I should have listened to him she thought. Deep in her heart, she knew Kevin would never cheat on her. She knew he loved her. And only her. What if I die she thought.

Slowly people began to leave the room. The voices faded and she lay in her bed trying to keep her eyes open. She wouldn't close them until she saw him. She desperately wished she could take the whole morning back. Panic overwhelmed her. "Am I going to live?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

The doctors tried to calm her down. "You'll be okay. Right now you need to rest." She kept talking and talking and they tried to get her to stop. But the only thing she talked about was

The last thing she said

To her husband that morning and

The look on his face when she slammed

The door and the way she drove off

Without one ounce of regret

And knowing 'I love you' was not,

The last thing she said

A/N: I know I took the easy way to make this chapter longer by using the words from the song. But copying and pasting is easier than typing. lol Please submit a review, you know you want to!


	3. Last Thing Chapter 3

**GeorgeStultsFan- Your offer is really kind, but luckily, that was the only chapter I didn't have typed. But there is one thing you could do - update your stories :)**

**This is the last chapter, I told y'all it would be short! Please review**

After Lucy left, Kevin gathered his things and left for work. He wasn't hungry for Cornflakes anymore. Lucy had over reacted. It was that simple. She had been mad at him before, but he usually stopped her and forced her to listen.

Not this time. Her words echoed in his head as he drove to the station. I hate you Kevin Kinkirk. He knew she didn't mean it. She couldn't have. He turned the radio on as he was forced to stop. Something ahead of him was stopping traffic. Whatever it was stopping traffic, he was at the end. He sighed. On top of an argument with Lucy, he would also be late for work. He would be here awhile.

After twenty minutes, he finally got far enough up to turn off the road. He would have to take the long way to the station. Must have been a bad accident. He finally reached the station.

"Hey Kevin!" Roxanne greeted him as he got to his desk.

He sat down, not bothering to tell her good morning.

"Something bothering you?" Roxanne questioned

"Long morning all ready. Luce is mad and I got stuck in traffic."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Lucy tonight. I hope she didn't forget it's pizza night."

"Thanks, but I don't think--." Kevin was cut off by the phone.

"Glen Oak police , this is Kevin. What? All right, I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and ran out the door, leaving Roxanne with a confused look on her face. Lucy had been in an accident. A serious accident. The nurse told him to come to the hospital. Immediately. He hoped he wouldn't be to late. He had to tell her he loved her.

------------------------

Kevin stood in the hall, waiting outside her room. I should have told her I loved her. And he knew she didn't mean it when she said she hated him. She's crazy and she says crazy things all the time.

He finally saw the doctor walking towards him and his heart was pounding. Was she all right? The doctor's face told him nothing.

"Are you Kevin Kinkirk?"  
Kevin nodded his head, scared to death. He held his breath until the doctor told him she would be okay.

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but right now she needs her rest."

Kevin sank to the chair as relief washed over him. He could wait to see her, just as long as he knew she was okay.

The doctor turned to leave but stopped. He turned back to face Kevin. "And she wanted met to tell you she's sorry."

Kevin smiled.

"And 'I love you' was the last thing she said."

A/N: So there it is. I told ya it would be short. Please submit a review!


End file.
